Arya Stark was not a stalker
by mismatchedbutterflywings
Summary: Arya perked up from her position, her back straightening and her eyebrows shooting up as a sudden rush of excitement overcame her. She placed her macbook on her lap, eyes wide with anticipation as the base of her baby seared through her slacks. "I'm not stalking. I'm not stalking…this is just…concern? This is anything but stalking…"
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short fic about Arya and Gendry being tumblr users who one day, decides to meet each other for reasons. Thi****s is also what I've been working on when I'm not busy with life and Arya and Gendry's Wedding fic. It'll probably be around 3-4 chapters long :) Vulgarities were thrown in here and there...**

**All rights to GRRM, I own nothing. **

* * *

Arya Stark was not a stalker.

And she was pretty sure that he was the only straight guy who she shared a mutual follow with.

She took a quick glance at the time on her laptop.

8:35 pm.

And as always, aound this god-sent time, his icon would grace the miserable blue of her dashboard.

Although it technically wasn't a picture of him, (but of an illustrated bull), she just could not, by the life of her, stop feeling the annoying flutter of the damn butterflies in her stomach as they flapped their obnoxious little wings against the weak walls of her insides.

She knew it was not ideal to have a legitimate crush on someone from the Internet, who, for all she knew, lived in freakin' Narnia. (Or he could've been a 40-year-old man and or murderer)

But she found she couldn't help clicking on his 'Read-More's on the personal posts he so frequently made, and reading all his rants, arbitrary posts and about the things that made him happy that day.

She felt like a classified stalker; but this was the Internet and if he posted his personal posts into this virtual void of cat gifs and tom hiddlestones and pizza, then he meant for them to be read by people of the Internet (who she was an active member of).

And there was nothing wrong with that.

They had only communicated once, back when he had followed her and she had thanked him for the follow, to which he replied (very adorably):

_No problem. Your blog is cool :)_

And that was it. Instant infatuation triggerred.

And right at that moment she decided to check out this nice person's blog and by Gods, when she clicked his,"tagged/me", she practically choked on her tea.

"SEVEN FUCKING HELLS"

She had wheezed those words exactly, coughing manically between each word.

The guy was utterly gorgeous.

His eyes were these magnificent Sapphires that drank the sun in, illuminating them to a bright, electric blue that made it difficult to unlatch your eyes from his. It brought out his dark lashes and thick eyebrows and she was so completely invested in the way his smile looked so goofy and yet so tantalizingly sexy she would nip at his lips if she could. And that mop of raven hair that looked like a shaggier copy of Darren Criss'; the hours she could spend threading her slender fingers through them JFC.

Arya was breathless just looking at him.

His selfies, to her, didn't seem to be cringy, and instead, they were of him showing his followers cool and funny stuff he stumbled upon, with him just being partially in the picture.

She coughed her way through the 10 pages, growing more and more self-concious as she did. On the very last page, there sat an anon message, asking for a picture of him.

She liked that picture the most.

He smiled a different kind of smile. It was crooked, and shy and he looked like he might have laughed just seconds after he took it.

His features were overwhelmed with a shy, friendly comeliness that made her insides itch.

Boy was he handsome.

And the things she would do to him.

_Seven hells tone it down a notch, Arya. _

She shook her head, dizzy with the acquaintace she had made with a gorgeous sex god, as she returned to his home page to read his bio.

She chastised herself for being so creepy. Yes, she had her fair share of good-looking mutual followers, but it was odd how this one in particular struck her hard.

But then again, he could already have a significant other and he also lived in….

KINgs LANDiNg CiTY1!

And then it was gone.

That tiny sliver of hope vanished into thin air. Of course he had to live so fucking far in the South.

_UGH_

Kings Landing City was at the other end of the country, right above Dorne!

Sighing in obvious exasperation, she read through his bio again, allowing the information to settle in properly, and learned that his name was, Gendry.

And he was 19 and majoring in Sculpting and Visual Arts at Red Keep University.

WHO IS THIS GOD SENT ANGEL MAN?!/

Arya Stark sighed heavily.

Who was she kidding? She didn't have the slightest chance with him at all.

"Oh Gendry, how are you a tumblr user and so gods damn attractive?" She sighed again, this time to his icon.

Since they were on mutual follows, they would ocassionally like and reblog each other's posts and she was glad he hadn't found her insanely annoying to unfollow her just yet.

One time an anon had asked for a picture of her, and of course, she had to be her dumb self and replied with:

_Not this, that's for sure. _

With an image of Beyonce looking fabulous as hell on stage.

_Why can't I be BEYONCE? UGHHH_

Sh remembered how she had somethered her face with a pillow and screamed into it until Sansa barged in, a portable hair curler in one hand, two fingers gripping tightly onto the end of hair currently being curled.

Her eyes were wide, and her mouth ajar, thinking she had walked into a tragedy-stricken Arya.

_Well it had been a tragedy. _

She broke out of her trance, and thought of her insanely hot follower no further, and continued scrolling through her dashboard, sullenly.

His icon appeared again, and she saw that it was one of his "Read More"s.

And there at the bottom of the post, in that tiny grey text accomapnied with a hashtag, was, _Winterfell_.

#WINTERFELL ?/?/

Arya perked up from her position, her back straightening and her eyebrows shooting up as a sudden rush of excitement overcame her. She placed her macbook on her lap, eyes wide with anticipation, as the base of her baby seared through her slacks.

_I'm not stalking. I'm not stalking…this is just…concern? This is anything but stalking…_

She clicked the link as her heart pounded wildly with fervid anticipation.

And there it was.

_/Guess who's going to Winterfell?!_

_So as a treat for winning the Art competition in Braavos, my whole class is going to winterfell to visit The Wall. (The great sculpture crafted by the hands of Mother Nature herself)_

_So if any of you are from the North, I'd like to know a few things about Winterfell (bc their wikipage has nothing on tourist hotspots) _

_So anyone? _

_Can't wait! X_

There were 14 likes on that post alone, and Arya was too excited; a rush of adrenaline coursed through her veins, and Arya could not properly process why the fuck her fingers were typing away into his askbox.

As she typed out a reply, her head filled itself with montages of them walking side-by-side through the Godswoods and falling madly in love. And then she hit send.

It was only when she saw the message disappear, and, "Thank you! Your question has been received!" did she realize what she had done, and broke out of her reverie.

'NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" She yelled, fists pounding on the lumpy matress. Arya was almost expecting Sansa to barge into her room like she had the many times Arya went into a full out paroxsym.

But given how she was on tumblr every day of the first few weeks of summer, her family members had probably grown accustomed to her outbursts.

_But still, it would be nice for them to show a little concern…I could be murdered at this very second...Psshh how rude_

Arya hugged one of her pillows close to her chest, and bit into it, regretting what she had done.

_Gods, I replied so fast! _

_Oh gods he's gonna know I've been creepin' on him…unnnnhhh…_

_Oh my gods Arya why did you do that? Next time please just don't do anything UGH WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF?! _

When she started gagging, Arya threw the pillow away and tried her best to forget what she had just done.

This was her problem. She was so impulsive and reckless and-

_UGH MAYBE NEXT TIME I SHOULD ASK MYSELF,"WHAT WOULD SANSA DO?"_

Sitting up, Arya tried to guess how Sansa would best react to something like this. She would probably reply with another message and apologize? Or would she refresh her dash and wait it out and reply with the perfect answer like only Sansa could?

_Yeah…maybe she would refresh her dash…alrightey then...Here goes noth-_

_FUCK._

And there it was. The little red bubble with that little tiny '1' in it, that she rarely ever saw.

_Shitshitshitshit tits bugger bugger fuck fcuk cuntY CUNT TWAT and BALLS._

She slammed her Macbook shut, flinged it onto a bunch of pillows, and buried her face between her knees as she rocked herself back and forth in a fetal position.

_You're so dumb, you're so dumb, you're so dumb!_

_Maybe it's not from him…Maybe it's a curious anon…yeah. Maybe it is..._

But Arya seriously doubted that.

She took a deep breath, and despite the strong feeling of shame and regret, she willed herself to open her laptop, and click on the little message icon.

Arya Stark was anything but a wuss.

She braced herself.

And there was his icon.

_Okay Arya, calm down. STOP. FUCKING. SMILING._

The grin was everpresent on her face, and she knew there was no way she could hide it or get rid of it. Composing herself, Arya read his reply.

_/Hey! I got your reply. That would be so cool! I'm game for anything! I'll be in Winterfell for three weeks so I'll see you at this thing called,'The Maiden's Fair?'_

_You're pretty cool, but how do I know you're not a creepy old guy? Kidding…I've read your text posts – _HE READ MY TEXT POSTS JFC_- so I'm pretty sure you're not a creepy guy? _

_Would be nice to know what you look like though. X_

She gulped. And Arya realized just how parched she was.

But she thought no more of her thirst, as her mind instantly flipped through a mental photo album of the pictures she had been in.

And her selfies were just – _**No.**_

Arya doubted Gendry could be a creepy old guy himself and came to the realization that this topic could buy her some time or at least stall the exchange of pictures (although she knew very well what he looked like).

The Internet has a dark side, and he might be a lurking pedophile in search for teenagers with odd obsessions for cats, chocolate and British men.

And so she replied with:

_/You're not getting a picture of me just yet. How do I know you're not a creepy old guy yourself, Sir Gendry? ;)_

She leaned back, surprising herself with how flirtatiously coy she was being.

Suddenly confident, Arya hit the send button as her stomach did annoying somersaults that drove her lazy butt out of bed.

She could not stop smiling.

Arya found herself grinning and pacing in her room despite herself. She was just so completely overwhelmed with euphoria.

Six minutes later, she refreshed her dashborad and there was another message.

It was only a word.

Just one word.

Yet the suggestionw as enough to make her insides do a complete flip, in a hyper-excruciating slow motion that made her suddenly hungry.

_Nope. No. Out of the question. _

She rubbed her eyes, beads of sweat already forming on her forehead and Arya dragged herself to her mirror to study herself.

Her face was long; in Sansa's words, her features were rather sharp and she looked like one of those ancient wildling queens.

Arya had snapped at her for that.

But Sansa, had pointed out how her eyes were the most highly appealing feature she had. They were large steel-gray doe eyes that made her look gullible. And the long lashes that framed them were unnecessarily long, she thought to herself.

Her lips were thin and chapped, her dark brown hair pulled back into a messy ponytail (and not in the effortless sexy way mind you). The bridge of her nose were speckled with very faint freckles, and you would have to stand very close to her, for you to see them spreading all the way up to her cheekbones.

All in all, Arya had a boring face. At least it was to her.

She knew she was at least decent looking, decent enough to attract the eyes of Ned Dayne, but it didn't stop her from being a tad bit insecure. Living in the shadow of Sansa had its downsides. And Arya was in too happy of a mood to feel like a human stain right now.

As she studied herself, his reply kept echoing in her head.

_/Skype? _

_DAMn YOU ADVANCED TECHNOLOGY_

But then again, wihtout it she couldn't reach Jon who was on one of his expeditions in the Land of Always Winter, (at least that was what he liked to call it, that pretentious little shit)

She removed the slim rubber band that held her thick hair together and tried her best to comb it down and make it look civil. Having quite enough with it, she put down her comb and was halfway putting on some chapstick when a sudden realization washed over her.

Although Arya would not let a person from the Internet see her like that, it was pretty ridiculous that she was making herself look pretty for someone she didn't know. Sure he was handsome as all hell, but really?

Arya was better than this. She won people over with her fiery personality and people were okay with her not primping herself up most of the time. SO why should she do it for him?

_He's no one special…if we became friends I want him to see and appreciate who I am, as I am_.

She settled back onto her bed, and sent him her Skype ID and the next thing she knew, Arya was staring_ straight_ into his icy blue stare.

_Okay maybe I should've put on some eyeliner and a little bit of lipgloss, ahh fuck… _

His hair was a disheveled mop of black, and it looked hot in the messy kind of way. He was grinning a damn crooked grin and Arya caught herself in the little box at the side of her screen. She looked okay, not as bad as she could have, but she didn't care.

Arya felt herself smiling back at this sex god, feeling a blush creep up her neck.

"Hey. I'm Gendry. But I guess you already knew that." He laughed, his eyes crinkling.

Oh gods his laugh…it could end wars and bring world peace it was a euphonious heavenly sound of puppies playing on fluffy clouds JFC. She realized it kind of turned her on and instantly she felt her cheeks flush, hotly.

"See? I'm not a creepy old man! I'm just a seventeen year old girl from tumblr." She teased, trying to steer her attention away from her blushing self.

He chuckled. Oh gods the angels are playing harps through that chuckle.

_How am I socializing?_

"And I'm not a creepy old man either!" He affirmed.

"_Or_… a creepy old guy has you at gun point and he's forcing you to read off a card as we speak." She gasped playfully.

_Arya Stark, are you flirting? _

He laughed again before replying.

"You're funny. But I ensure you; I do not have a captor here. See?"

He was gone from her screen and in his place was a swirl of grey walls dedecked with band posters.

His taste in music was exquisite. But what she couldn't believe was how she was looking into the room of this good-looking bastard, where he sleeps, possibly shirtless, at night.

_UGH…no stop…_

"See?" His husky voice broke her reverie of inappropriate thoughts.

"Okay…I believe you…for now. " She replied coyly, wiggling her eyebrows as she did so.

"Well, we shall see then. So see you at The Maiden Fair then? I'll be in Winterfell next Tuesday, so you can see me personally and come to the conclusion that I am in fact a nineteen year old teenager, and not an Internet creeper." He laughed.

"Alrightey then, Sir Gendry, nineteen year old teenager and not an Internet creeper." She replied.

"Alrightey then, Lady Arya, seventeen year old girl from tumblr." He responded, matching her coyness.

There was an awkward silence between them both, until Arya mentioned one of the bands she saw on his wall and then they rocketed into that subject, bringing them – for Arya until, 2 in the morning and Gendry, 4 am in the morning.

"Oh gods, I have to tell you about the time I went to their concert with Jon, I can't believe I forgot! I'll talk to you soon? It's like 4 am where you are." She replied sheepishly, guilty that she had not taken their tme difference into consideration.

"Nah, it's okay. But yeah, I'm pretty beat. I loved talking to you Arya. So, talk again soon?" He yawned, and gave a small smile.

"You betcha." She grinned.

"Goodnight." He bade her, with a wink.

"Goodnight."

It was like a star had exploded inside her, strewing a million tiny flecks of it inside her. She was bubbling with so much euphoria it was impossible to go to sleep. Arya was tossing and turning in her bed, smiling like an idiot, with her stomach tickling with delight.

_This has been a good day- nay - a briliant day._

Arya Stark concluded as she feigned sleep until it finally got hold of her.

* * *

**AN**

** Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews would make me so happy I would do a dance, tape it and show it to you.. (no don't make me tape it)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS/FAVS/FOLLOWS ILYSFM, and how this will work is that I'm gonna post a chapter every Sunday. So CHapter 3 will be posted next Sunday :) Enjoy!**

**All rights to GRRM**

* * *

It was a Saturday morning, and the Stark's household was silent, but for the clatter of utensils on fine china, the chattering over plates being passed, and the loud chewing of one of the Stark boys, (probably Robb since Jon was away).

Now the Starks had a tradition.

They would always have breakfast together in the mornings and talk about random things.

Recently, the topic had been Arya's Internet addiction, since she would wake up way past their breakfast time, despite Catelyn and Sansa trying their best to wake her up for it.

But they were fruitless, because Arya was a heavy sleeper, and she could not, by the life of her, wake up to anything at all.

So it was a surprise to her whole family, when Arya had appeared at the entrance of their massive dining room; still in her wolf-speckled jammies, with wild dark hair and a navy blanket wrapped around her dazed self.

"What's this about Benny?" She had yawned.

Forks dropped clanking onto their plates and everyone was bursting with laughter.

But before that, the Stark family had been happily chomping on poached eggs, scrambled eggs cooked in Gordon Ramsay's style, crisp bacon and the MOST DELICIOUS STACK OF CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES EVER (HOT DAMN), while conversing about Arya's unhealthy sleeping schedule and why she was spending most of her summer staring at her MacBook screen.

"Probably because of her delusional infatuation with Banana Cucumber that makes her cry so much." Sansa sighed, rolling her eyes, as she nibbled on a piece of her pancake.

"But why would Arya cry over fruits and veggies?" Rickon asked through a mouthful of eggs and pancake.

"Rickon, swallow your food before you speak!" Catelyn scolded from the other end of the table, opposite their father, who was chuckling at his son.

Sansa rolled her eyes again, sighed and replied after swallowing her food.

"No, Rickon. He's an actor? You know…Bernadryl Cunberbam? The evil, funny-looking cheekbone man from Star Trek?"

Robb spat out his drink, all over his shirt in a fit of laughter. "JFC, did you mean BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH, WOMAN?"

Catelyn frowned in disapproval at her son and Ned merely smiled as he savored his bacon while Rickon and Bran cackled at Robb dabbing away the orange juice (as if it changed anything).

"Yeah that's what I said, MAN. Bazinga Candlewax, I know who he is Robb." She had a serious look on her face, but the corners of her lips were threatening to break into a grin.

That was when Arya had walked in.

Robb had been hooting at Sansa, Bran and Rickon had exchanged confused looks as if they've missed an inside joke, and her mother and father were smiling at their children as they shook their heads.

"What's this about Benny?"

Her yawn had frozen them all in their seats and as they turned to look at Arya, she had this glazed look in her eyes, still clouded from sleep and she was just standing there, utterly clueless.

And then the whole table broke out laughing.

Arya did not know why the fuck her family was laughing at her.

_What do I have crud on my face?_

_Did I pee my pants?_

She reached to her face and felt around for crud, but her face was unusually free of it today. She looked down at her pants and they didn't seem wet and there was no smell of piss her nose could detect either.

_No I'm good, so why the heck are they laughing?_

"Wow Arya, funny how you can't even wake up to your alarm clock, and yet at the mention of Benedict, you come straight down as if you were programmed to. Good Holy Gods." Sansa giggled at her.

_Oh. So that's why. _

"Haha very funny guys. But I actually came down because I want some of them bacon in my tummy." She narrowed her eyes at Robb who was still chuckling as she patted her growling stomach.

"No. No. No. You are not eating anything until you've bathed and out of yesterday's clothes. Chop-chop Arya!" Catelyn scolded, as she slammed her hands on the mahogany table.

Somewhere far away, Arya could've sworn she heard someone with a strange accent yelling, "_THAT IS MAHOGANY!"_

_Ah, that would be tumblr. _

_Fuckin' website. _

She groaned long and loud until Sansa clicked her tongue at her.

"Ugh, but if I brush my teeth now, the orange juice will taste horrible, mum…You feel me?" She groaned from under her blanket.

"Arya, do as your mother says. I love you, but you don't smell very nice." Her father said to her, earning laughs from her siblings.

"Yeah, I can't stomach this glorious food with you emitting all that stink." Robb pinched his nose and swatted the air around his face, earning a smelly blanket thrown at his head.

"I hate you all." She grumbled and dragged herself away from the scene.

"We love you too!" Bran yelled after her.

She blasted Jon's Beatles' vinyl record and set the temperature to an ice-cold setting before shimmying under the shower.

It wasn't ideal, but it sure washed away the sleep, and boy did she need the sleep to ebb away. When she stopped flinching at the coldness, Arya calmed herself down, and replayed the events of yesterday night.

Tumblr.

Gendry.

Winterfell.

Me. Gendry.

Skype.

Gendry.

Wink.

My lady.

Goodnight.

And there it was again. The fucking bubbles bubbling inside her, tickling her insides, and making her heart sing with so much joy, it made her squeal.

_Fuck. _

_What was that sound? _

"I DON'T SQUEAL." Arya yelled as she thumped her fists against the smooth marble walls of her bathroom.

_Ugh, Gendry what are you doing to me…I barely even know you properly._

_But I kind of ship us. _

_No no...ugh what if he has a girlfriend?_

_Boyfriend? _

No he's straight…right?

_UGGGGHHHHHHHHH_

Arya mulled all this over.

Yes, she was super duper crazy excited to meet him in person and show him around the North, but man…

_What am I doing here? Am I going to be friendly and become friends with the guy? Or am I going to make advances at him? _

_What the fuck did you do Arya?_

_You are so dumb. _

"We could be internet friends. He's cool, so I guess what I'm doing here is getting myself a pack of Internet friends. Yeah…Internet friend. Gendry'll be my internet friend." She explained to herself.

_And if he so happened to not have a girlfriend (or boyfriend)…Well, for now, I'll just keep hoping. _

But she couldn't wait!

She was going to meet that gorgeous god sent angel man, and she knew her knees would be buckling, and her stomach would do somersaults, and her head would go light and dizzy just looking into those pools of icy blue eyes.

It kind of turned her on a little, and by gods, just thinking of his eyes, made her think of his hair, _oh those luscious black hair I want to die with my fingers threading them, _and her mind moved to his handsome, chiseled face, and how he had this rugged, and fresh kind of feel to him, and OH MY GODS his smile…

She felt her heart explode with a new sensation that made her knees buckle and her cheeks blush madly. Arya slid onto the floor, bringing her knees close to her bare chest and hid her smile behind them.

Her heart was singing and she was just so drunk with euphoria, she did not want to get off the damned floor.

So she lay there, letting the ice-cold water drum itself on her skin, as her mind flooded itself with images of Gendry.

This was bad.

She knew she had it bad.

Just simply thinking about him could make her go crazy and she wondered how her body would react when she really met him in person.

_I'm being weird. _

_I'm being really fucking weird. _

_Okay Arya, get up, get out, and by gods fill your whore of a stomach some food._

She took a deep breath, shook herself good and out of that feeling, (Yeah like as if that feeling would ever go away smh) pulled on an MCR shirt and some grey slacks and headed down for breakfast.

Once she was good and full, Arya headed back into her room, switched on her MacBook and got on tumblr.

She noticed first of two things.

1) There was a message in her ask,

2) THERE WAS A FUCKIN MESSAGE IN HER ASk

Instantly, her stomach caved and Arya had to stop telling herself that it was Gendry…because it could be an anon.

_Pfft who am I kidding it's probably just some spam thing. _

/_Hey Arya, me again. I don't know why but after talking to you last night, I kind of felt like talking to you some more, bc let's face it, life is short and you are hot. :P And I don't know I felt like I could tell you everything going on in my life rn. So, hit me up? X_

Life is short and you are hot

**LIFE. **

**IS.**

**SHORT. **

**AND. **

**YOU. **

**ARE. **

**HOT.**

HOT YOU ARE LIFE SHORT IS

YOU HOT ARE IS SHORT LIFE

ME HOT HE SAYS ME HOT? ? HOT? ME/

**OH MY FUCKING GODs**

Arya Stark had never been at a loss for words.

Not ever.

But she was just gaping at the message.

Her mouth was hanging ajar; her eyes were wide with complete and utter disbelief.

_This does not happen in real life. _

Nope.

No.

Never.

Hot guys DO NOT CALL MUNDANE GIRLS HOT NEVER NOT WHAT IS THIS HAS SCIENCE GONE TOO FAR

"IS THIS A JOKE, IS SOMEONE pAYING YOU TO DO THIs?!" She yelled to his icon.

"Arya, can I borrow your- what's wrong?"

Sansa had decided to barge into her room right at that very moment, and you can only imagine what a scene it was.

Without thinking, she spun her MacBook to Sansa's direction, and gestured for Sansa to read it as she stared at her fingers.

Absolutely nothing was on her mind.

It was just blank.

So blank.

BUt her stomach.

GOddammit her stomach was treating her insides like a fuckin skate park and she could feel tiny skater dudes doing tricks inside her, making her stomach churn so badly she wanted to squirm and fly off into the sun.

"Oh my god. Arya!Who is this person? Tell me whoooo!" Sansa was grinning and jumping up and down in her spot; proud that someone from the Internet had acknowledged her sister's looks.

Subconsciously, she clicked on his icon, and then on his /tagged/me, and shoved the screen back into Sansa's hands.

There was silence for a few seconds until Sansa shrieked.

"Oh. My. God. OHMYGOD. FUCK ARYA HE'S GORGEOUS!" Sansa yelled as she was smiling at her. She slid the laptop off her hands and onto Arya's lap.

"HOLY SHITBALLS how is he real." She squealed in delight.

Sansa, had noticed how quiet Arya was being and stopped the little dance she was doing.

The mood shifted instantly just like that and Sansa sat herself down beside Arya on her bed.

They were silent for a while, until Sansa grabbed her right hand and squeezed it tight.

"What's wrong?" She asked as softly as she could.

"I'm not hot." She confessed wearily.

Without a moment's pause, Sansa whispered softly into her ear.

"You know what Arya? I don't compliment you enough but dangit you're as hot as a freshly baked pepperoni pizza."

Arya burst out laughing before Sansa did and they were soon lying on their backs on Arya's bed in a fit of laughter.

"You're beautiful, Arya. I don't know why it's so hard for you to believe that." She addressed, pushing a lock of Arya's hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. Not everyone had the great pleasure to be kissed by gods like you and Gendry. I was kissed by their pet dog, more like." She grumbled.

"Look harder into the mirror. Or get a better one. And trust me, if I was kissed by Gods, I'd look like Beyonce, but sadly, I'm not Beyonce." Sansa sighed, pecked a kiss to her forehead and left Arya in her room.

_Time to face the music._

She refreshed her dash again, and found another message in her inbox.

_/Maybe I shouldn't have used that Doctor Who quote. Did I freak you out? X_

She replied instantly,

_/No…I was just…really shocked. You didn't freak me out. You did what everyone else has failed to do, Sir Gendry I s2g. _

His reply came in a matter of seconds.

_/Hmmm…I'm curious now…skype? X_

"What did I do?" He asked, grinning that beautiful sexy grin of his.

UNF.

"Well, for starters, I was speechless. So congrats because no one has ever had that effect on me. You win, 10/10, here's a cookie, get the trophy on your way out." She teased, ignoring the way he was studying her as she said this, and the blush that was starting to creep up her neck.

"Third time." He chuckled.

_No don't do that I'll fall in love with you JFC_

"Third time what?" Her voice wavered and she had squeaked out the "_what_."

FCUK.

He laughed and she could see he was enjoying this.

"Hey!" She slammed her keyboard with her hands, smiling at this goofy gorgeous idiot.

"Sorry! It's just that…well; you've blushed like three times since we've been conversing – YOU'RE DOING IT NOW FOR FUCK'S SAKE." He chuckled.

Oh wow, her ovaries just exploded.

"I'm…I'm not! It's…I...Okay fine, I'm blushing. Sheesh. Sharp eye you got there, Gendry." She teased.

"Is it because of me?" He asked cheekily although there was a slight hint of shyness (and hope?), somewhere behind that small smile he was wearing on his beautiful face.

"Errr…I don't know. Might be because John Lennon's staring straight at me." She replied coyly, pointing somewhere over his finely built shoulder.

_WHY AM I flIRTING WHAT HOw AM I DOING THIS_

"Oh. Dammit Lennon." He groaned.

_WELL FUCK ME OVER AND TWICE IN THE HAY_

"C'mon Arya, we're all friends here. Tell me or I'll flood your inbox with extremely detailed guy-on-guy smut." He threatened.

"Hah. I actually really enjoy a good guy-on-guy smut every now and then. So bring it!" She challenged, raising a brow.

"Interesting." He merely replied.

"What's interesting?" She inquired.

It was like he was noting things down about her. Studying her expression and gathering things about her as if there was a file labeled 'Arya', in that beautifully handcrafted by the Gods noggin of his.

"Nothing. It's just…you're pretty interesting, Arya." He confessed with a cute dopey smile and a twinkle in his insanely electric blue eyes.

JFC YOUR EYEs

His hand reached to the back of his head, ruffling up his gorgeous hair and she could've drooled if he wasn't staring straight into her eyes. She bit her lip subconsciously as she registered what he was doing.

Damn she loved it when guys did that.

"I can't wait for Tuesday." She blurted.

Gendry laughed, showing his pearly whites, and damn damn damn did she want to kiss him so badly right now.

"Me too, actually. I kind of want to hear that accent in real life."

_Lol what_

"WHAT. I don't have an accent, stupid." She replied, incredulous.

"Uh…yeah you do. Do you want me to record it and play it to you?" He replied.

"No thanks, but I've had enough of my voice." She confessed.

"I haven't." He replied, grinning shyly.

_HNNNGH. _

Her stomach did a somersault and she worried she could pass out by his mere existence.

"So… I guess this means we're friends then?" She inquired, trying her absolute best to sound like her insides weren't tingling.

"Hmmm, two days of chatting on Skype and we're already friends. Could we be best friends tomorrow?' He teased.

"Only if you send me pizza and call me hot everyday." She replied.

Gendry's cheeks flushed a deep red.

_Please...Please come her and let me kiss you all over you fucking idiot._

"Uhh…about that, I guess I shouldn't have said that, right? I mean, I guess you probably have a boyfriend or something." He muttered, not meeting her eyes at all while he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, as he continued to blush.

_J. F.C._

_I swear I just died.  
_

_AM I DEAD_

_IS THIS HEAVEn (Psht like I'm ever going to heaven, yo lucifer where you at?)_

_No, fuck you, focus Arya._

"I've never had a boyfriend." She laughed, deliriously.

"Really? Well, I don't believe that one bit." He smiled.

"Yes, really. The closest thing I have to a boyfriend is…you know what I have nothing close to that even." She faked a sob.

"Oh come on, you're saying no guy has ever paid attention to you?" He asked, incredulous.

"Uh, yeah…well…there was this one guy, but he wasn't exactly my type." She admitted.

"Aha! So you have a type?" He asked, grinning that sexy, goofy grin that made her want to nip at his lips.

"Maybe." She teased.

"Okay then don't tell me. You won't get your pizza." He replied.

"Oi!" She laughed.

"Your choice. Pizza or no pizza?" He challenged.

"UGH FINE. Yeah, I have a type. But that information is disclosed to people I can actually meet up with. So if you want to know, you'll have to wait until we actually meet up." She replied with a grin.

He groaned.

_Hold me...  
__JFC THAT GROAN ALONE COULD MELT THE GLACIERS INTO WATER THAT GROAN ALONE COULD BRING BACK SIRIUS BLACK FROM THE GRAVE (Sirius come back bby i miss you) THAT GROAN ALONE COULD MAKE HER SPONTANEOUSLY COMBUST INTO A MILLION TINY PIECES._

"Okay then. You get your pizza. Plus you're gonna have to give me an address for that pizza. And I hope you have some great places in mind because I really want to see my money's worth of the North." He added.

(Of course she knew they were talking about a metaphorical pizza here like as if he would send her a fuckin' pizza from the South.)

"Hmm, I'm not giving you my address just yet, Sir Gendry, but i'll tell you what, just have it sent to Ms. Arya Stark, because trust me...there isn't a pizza company in this country that has not served me. And don't worry about that, I got great places in mind." She had winked at him and she didn't know where or how or why she did the thing, but she did the thing and she liked what the thing did to him.

The tip of his ears turned slightly red, and Gendry, oh Gendry did he grin that beautiful shy grin of his.

"It…uh it…better be, or…or you owe me a pizza."

_I'll ask again. Come here and let me kiss you, you fucking idiot._

There was silence for a while until he cleared his throat.

"You're so easy to talk to. It's insane." He added moments later, as he shook his head and chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says." She laughed.

"Everyone is right. I like that." He smiled at her. It was that same smile he had in that photo of him she liked. The one that made her so sexually frustrated she wanted to die.

_Ugh NO FUCK YOU YOU hANDSOME SEX God I WANT TO KISS YOU AND NIP THAT SMILE RIGHT OFF YOUR fuckin chiseled FACE AND I WANT TO THREad youR haiR and I wanT TO smell you and UGH fuck fuck fuck _

Arya was dying inside.  
He was the 6'2 slightly tousled guy she had been looking for.

She must have had a weird expression on her face as Gendry had cleared his throat and said,"So, I guess there's nothing much to talk about, I mean I wanted to tell you about-"

It was the sound of faint knocking and a door swinging open that had cut him off mid-sentence.

She could see someone had entered through the door, behind him and Arya saw a tall girl with short, black hair like his, slip into his room.

_?/_

"Gen, dad's askin' - _Oh thank god_- what you're doing cooped up in your room all morning." She had sat herself on the foot of Gendry's bed, and thankfully, she had not seen that he was live chatting with someone from the internet or it would've been awkward.

Gendry mouthed, a "sorry" before tilting his screen down so she was looking onto his keyboard.

_Oh Gendry's keyboard, what's it like to have his fingers dance all over you? _

"I'm busy, Mya. What does he want anyway?" He asked irritated, as his voice grew distant.

"I don't know. He said something about taking the Lannister kids to soccer practice." She replied.

"Why me?" HE groaned.

_Okay he seriously needs to stop doing that._

"Because you said you would!" She replied, clearly frustrated.

"When the fuck did I say that?" He asked, confused.

"Yesterday…I popped into your room at around midnight! You were on your laptop…I asked you if you would and you said 'yeah okay'. "She had mimicked his deep voice that sounded nothing like him at all, and Arya had to stifle her laugh.

"Oh. Oh right. My bad, sorry." He replied after a few seconds of what Arya figured to be him trying to recall.

"Seriously what were you doing last night? You've been all cooped up in your room like some hermit. What did you have free access to a new network of porn?" She teased, and chuckled.

"Shut up, Mya." He huffed.

"Oh so it was porn?" She giggled.

"Mya I swear to gods, if you don't get out right now I will tell dad what you did to Cersei's dress." He threatened.

"Don't you dare! She gasped.

"Yeah. So please, leave." He pleaded.

"Fine, but you're to be down in five minutes or I swear to God I will search your Internet history, print it out and paste it around your school."' She threatened.

"Yeah I will." He replied nonchalantly.

He was back on her screen and Arya felt horrible for eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Sorry about that." He apologized, looking as if he just had a heavy weight weighing him down.

"You okay? You look tense." She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, no I'm swell. Hey, so I have to go send my step-brothers to soccer practice, I'll talk to you again sometime soon?" He replied wearily.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you again, Sir Gendry." She bade him goodbye, smiling until it reached her eyes.

He didn't say anything, but he was just staring at her straight in the god damn eyes.

Her stomach contracted and relaxed and contracted and relaxed and JFC SHE WANTED OT PUKE RAINBOWS

"Yeah, see you." He grinned after he snapped out of it.

Her screen turned black and Arya was back into her boring life again.

But still.

Gendry had found her "hot", interesting and easy to talk to.

And Arya was too happy to care for anything at all. And all she wanted was to lie in bed all day and talk to Gendry some more.

But she didn't want to seem like an annoying, stalker who had inappropriate thoughts about someone she hadn't even met IRL.

They never talked again that day, and he wasn't on tumblr either, so she guessed he was going about his life.

The rest of the day rolled by pretty quickly and Arya, decided to look up the Doctor Who quote since she didn't really get it. (And besides, she hadn't gotten to that episode yet.)

_Hey, I'm a Supernatural girl..._

So apparently, this girl, Sally Sparrow had met a good-looking Detective named Billy Shipton, and he had said exactly those words to her when she had asked him why he wanted to go out with her.

"_Because life is short and you are hot."_

Fanboy.

_Score._

That night, there was a light knock on her door, and at her permission, her mother came in carrying a box of pizza.

No. HE. DID. NOT . FUCKING. GOT. ME.** PIZZA**

"You got a delivery that was already paid for, by someone called Billy Shipton. Is he a friend?" She settled the piping hot pizza box on Arya's study desk, and inquired.

Arya was grinning the most goofiest, widest grin her mother had ever seen.

"**Best **friend."

* * *

**AN**

**To clear some things up, when I say lucifer, you guys know I'm referring to Mark Pelligrino right? Yeah, so I fit a lot of tumblr into this one, so enjoy! Reviews would make me literally roll all over the floor! So, the next chapter would be Arya and Gendry's meet up, so be prepared for more of Arya's inner monologues.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, i know i said Sunday, but. Episode 9. Just. **

**Just**

**FUCKIN STARK FEELS (There's a ton of vulgarities in here)**

**Enjoy my lovelies :)**

**All rights to GRRM.**

* * *

Arya Stark was not one for caring about her style of clothing.

No, her signature styles strictly varied between: Zoologically improbable and/or terrifying to small children, Crazy homeless person, or Black-and-this-pants-are-comfy-that's-why-i'm-wear ing-this-for-the-fouth-time-this-week-so-fuck-you. 

But today was a special day.

_Too damn special for me to be dressed like a homeless drug-addict. _

So as Arya Stark; hot-headed internet/TV addict stood in front of her standing mirror, she felt the dire need to make sure she looked like she had popped out from a Young Adult novel, or at least, pretty presentable.

_Ugh I fuckin' hate having to look socially acceptable_

_OKay...  
Let's see.._

_FOB Tank Top from 2008 : Perfection. _

_Black skinny jeans: Hotness._

_Red Chuck Taylor's: Perfectly hot. _

_Iron Man hoodie: AWWW YIIISS MOTHAFUCKA_

She moved on to her hairstyle next, examining her dark hair that she had somehow, miraculously managed to plait into a messy side braid, that rested over her right shoulder. She could've asked for Sansa's more experienced fingers, but lbr she was too damn proud to ask for help. _  
_

"Well this is as good as it's gonna get." She muttered to her reflection.

Having woken up late, Arya had missed the ride with her family, and had to drive to the Maiden's Fair all by herself. Sansa had to do some last minute change in her routine for the performance part of the Maiden's Fair and yadadyadayada.

So they had all woken up earlier than she had,and thus had left her behind.

_I am the lone wolf _

After realising she was going to be late, she grabbed her satchel full of her shit (not literal shit don't be gross), rushed out of the house and hopped into her Volkswagen Beetle to meet up with Gendry at The Maiden's Fair.

Now, The Maiden's Fair happened once every seven years, and it celebrated all the strong, powerful Women who were responsible for helping to build the North all those years ago.

It was a sacred event for everyone in the North.

Northerners, and anyone else who was interested, would attend the event and it was usually her parents who were the Guests of Honor. Arya loved the event, but she loved the Maiden's Brawl the most, where literally anyone could go in a ring and fight. But while she liked watching the Maiden's Brawl, Sansa favored the performances. She had admired those graceful ladies who could entrance their audience with the sway of their hips and the twirl of their bodies as they danced their way about the stage.

So naturally, she had joined in for this year's dance.

Arya brought her car onto the massive Kingsroad Highway, replaying the conversations she had with Gendry ever since the night he had sent her the pizza.

_Boy sure knows how to treat a girl right.._

Arya sighed deeply.

She was never one for mooning over guys.

But Gendry…

Gendry was an exception.

The both of them had been conversing on Skype at every waking hour and thus they had became fast and easy friends.  
They shared the same exquisite taste in music, they both loved Tony Stark fiercely (although Gendry was more of the Thor fan), they both loved to go for morning jogs and they absolutely, positutely, indubitably, loved dogs.

He was perfect, and beautiful, smart and funny, laid-back and rugged.

_HE WAS THE WHOLE PACKAGE AND LBR HE'S PACKAGE MUST BE PRETTY IMPRESSIVE TOO .._

_WAT_

_FUCK'S SAKE ARYA_

She had even introduced Nymeria to him.  
And by gods, the way he had gushed over her great big dog made her insides tickle and she had to try to keep from smiling so much or she would've looked like a twitchy idiot.

As she drove herself further up North on the massive Kingsroad Highway, Arya found herself replaying the conversation they had, when he asked if she had a boyfriend.

Arya's body had exploded into pure bliss and she could not help grinning as she went about her life that day and for all the days to come.

_Although he probably wanted to know more about me…but STILL DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IMPLIED?_

She hit her steering wheel with both hands, just thinking about it made her want to stop the car, climb on top of it, and fucking dance manically to 14 different versions of _Party in the USA_.

The whole ride to The Maiden's Fair, was really just her reflecting the pure elation within. She was singing loudly to, A little less Sixteen Candles A little more Touch Me, that had played on the radio, with her spirit soaring, and her heart fucking doing a dance number, and by gods, she could get into a car accident just by being too happy to pay attention to where she was going.

I'M MEETING A REALLY, REALLY COOL PERSON FROM THE INTERNET , A REALLY REALLY COOL AND HOT PERSON. NOTHING IN MY LIFE HAS BEEN AS EXCITING AS THIS

As expected, the fair was teeming with people and she had no clue where to even begin looking for Gendry.

Anxiously, she pulled into a parking lot and made her way to find her family.

/Arya: swiggity swat, where you guys at?

/Robb: wtf is wrong with you. We're by the Heart tree, tosser

_some people just do not appreciate inside humour_

Shoving her phone into the sorry excuse of a jean pocket, Arya walked to the Heart tree (which wasn't that difficult to spot tbh)

"The party don't start 'till i walk in." She announced as her family came into view.

"Have you eaten yet? Sansa's gone to get some lemon cakes from The Septas of Seven." Catelyn asked immediately.

"Nah.. it's okay. I'm not hungry."

Simultaneously, the chattering of her whole family ceased, and grey and blue eyes stared up at her, concerned.

_Oh great I'm the glutton of the family jfc_

"Are you sick?" Her voice grew thick with worry, and she rose from her seat, making her way towards Arya to feel her temperature.

"Mum! I'm swell! Just-"

"Just that she's meeting a boy." Sansa's voice cut her off, earning snickers form Bran and Rickon, and an amused Robb.

FUCK

"A boy?" Catelyn inquired, looking more interested than disapproving.

"Yes. A boy. A nice, smart boy." Arya gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at her elder sister.

"I am agog! I am aghast! Is Arya Stark, in love at last? I've never heard her 'ooh' and 'aah'." Robb belted dramatically, earning curious and amused looks from people.

_My family is insane smh_

"Red- your blood i'm about to spill. Black- the dark of the room i'll lock your corpse in." She hissed back.

"RED-THE COLOUR OF YOUR CHEEKS WHEN YOU SEE HIM. BLACK-THE DARK OF YOUR HEART THAT ENDS AT LAAAAST." He continued, completely oblivious to the onlookers.

"Oh, stop teasing your sister Robb." Catelyn smacked the back of Robb's head. Her siblings erupted into laughter.

But Arya was not joining in.

For her phone had vibrated right at that moment, and damn when she saw who the text was from, she wanted to explode and belt out, Circle of Life.

**_NAAAAAAAN INGONYAAAAAA BAGHITII BABAAAA_**

/Gendry: Hey :) I'm here..don't see you though...

_FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK _

_THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING, I"M NOT DREAMING oFMG_

_Arya's stomach felt as if it was the sea and Ursula was cooking up a storm in it.  
__OKay Arya, calm the fuck down._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale..._

Okay.

Okay.

So this is really happening.  
He's just a person, Arya.  
A person.

_A DAMN FINE ONE._

_Yes, a fine person, but still a person. _  
_So Arya the fuck up, tone down the crazy and befriend the shit out of Gendry. _

_Oh god mind readers would think I'm really weird.._

_YOOOO if you can read my mind, and you come to the conclusion that i'm mad, then spot on- but stop reading my mind pls.  
If you are a mind reader, cough so i know to stop thinking stupid stuff._

She looked around cautiously, then remembered that mind readers were fictional, before steadying her rugged breathing as she headed to the entrance of The Maiden's Fair.

Every step she took, her palms grew more and more sweaty, and her stomach would flip and somersault and churn and her heart was close to palpitating..

_JFC GUYS, THIS ISN'T THE OLYMPICS, CALM DOWN for Castiel's sake. _

_(Yes, Cas. Bc my poor bby Cas.)_

_I CAN"T DO THIS OMFG WHAT IF I FUCKING COLLAPSE into his arms oh JFC his arms, I bet they're as strong and warm as I imagine them to be._

_MMmmmmm..._

But Arya being Arya, was too busy imagining the rippled muscles of his arms and how it would feel around her waist, to pay attention to where she was going, and caromed straight into a tall guy, almost falling butt-first onto the cold hard ground.

[Goat noise]

"OI, EXCUSE YOU, BUT IT'S PRETTY DAMN INCONSIDERATE-"

_**HOLY.**_

_**MOTHER**_.

_**OF.**_

_**ALL.**_

_**THE.**_

**_FALLEN.  
_****_  
ANGELSOFTHELORD!_**

"Arya?"

_I know I'm dead.__  
__I survived but I'm dead.  
__I have reached the seventh layer of heaven, and this is the most beautiful Angel that the Gods themselves have assigned unto me._

**_THANK YOU GODs I WILL NEVER SIN AGAIN_**

_sike_

There he was towering over her, the sun emitting a heavenly glow around him; highlighting his almost Darren Criss-y black hair that was absolutely gorgeous and tousled and perfect in **every** **sense** of that word. And oh lord those sapphire gems that were his eyes, and that little frown he had, it made her want to reach out and press at the space between his magnificent brows.

Her breath hitched, and Arya was so dazed she could not by the life of her form a coherent sentence.

_HOW ARE YOU REAL?!/_

He reached a hand out to her and she grabbed it wordlessly, noting how firm, and really warm his hand was in hers.

As is her knees had not buckled enough, he studied her face and stared so deeply into her eyes, making her knees go even weaker.

┓┏ 凵 =╱⊿┌┬┐?!%&*(

"...It…um…. you there standing but inconsiderate was sorry." She blurted.

He chuckled-JFC HIS CHUCKLE WAS REAL, IT WAS MAGNIFICENT AND IT wAS THE SWEETEST SOUND THAT HAD EVER GRACED HER EARS- and he let go of her hand once Arya was stably standing on her feet.

"Funny in real life too. Not bad." He commented, rubbing the back of his neck.

His voice was deep and husky and damn son, seriously, you're putting Mark Sheppard to shame with that voice.

_I swear I just died.  
__And awoke from the dead and died again._

_HElP ME_

Arya subconsciously studied what he was wearing, and she should not have done that, for this magnificent being had on a button down navy blue shirt, with hiS SLEEVES ROLLED UP ALL THE WAY TO HIS ELBOWS HOT DAMN MY KNEES BE BUCKLING AT YOUR COMELINESS SIR

His arms were slightly tanned, and it brought out his eyes that were studying her expression, as if she was a new species of alien and he was a fascinated Time Lord.

Her eyes moved down to the black skinny jeans- _DAAAAAAAMN_- he was wearing and further down still, to the tip of the similar red Chuck Taylor's he was wearing.

He cleared his throat and Arya quickly looked away, feeling her cheeks reddening.

"Hi."

"Sorry but i must say you have an exquisite taste in shoes."

He laughed again, and Arya wanted to pin him to the ground and punch his mouth with her mouth.

"Nice Iron man hoodie." He noted with a grin.

"Well thank you good sir!" She did a curtsey and started walking towards the entrance, putting some distance between them. Because he was here. He was real and she could touch him and feel his presence, and it spooked her at how much she liked it.

"So…what do you have planned?" He asked from behind her.

"You'll see." She smiled smugly.

_Arya, you coy cow…_

"This is the greatest thing I've ever tasted, holy shitballs!" They had eaten about three of the lemon cakes made by The Septas and Gendry looked as if he was really enjoying himself.

"Nothing better than food, that's what I say." She licked the side of her lips for crumbs, and could've sworn his eyes had followed the tip of her tongue.

"Err...so where to next?" He avoided her smirk as he inquired.

_You are so cute_.

_How about my house?  
__Or my car? Then we can make out and cuddle, and watch people do people-y things as you play with my hair and pepper my neck with soft and lazy kisses._

_Please?  
__No?  
__Okay :(_

"Ahem, how about to the nearest museum?" She suggested, her throat going thick and dry.

"Geronimo." He grinned.

And they were off.

The whole car ride to the Dreadfort was really just them talking some more, getting to know themselves a little bit more and singing aloud to _Bohemian Rhapsody_ that had played on the radio.

She learned that Gendry was a really shit singer, and was a little tone-deaf, but man was it cute.

In fact her stomach hurt from laughing so hard, and her cheeks would never be the same ever again, because she was sure she had strained them.

When they arrived at the ancient Dreadfort-castle-turned-museum, they were laughing and happily chatting and it felt so damn good to be around him. It was so effortless and she didn't need to constantly worry that she was boring him and Arya was having too much of a good time to actually look at any the exhibitions.

Instead, she spent the whole time smiling and studying him as he marveled at the old and ancient artifacts that the archaeologists had uncovered on the grounds of the Dreadfort.

She liked admiring his chiseled profile.

Gendry had this pensive look on his face as he processed the information he was reading and she sighed at the way his eyebrows would knit together, and a corner of his lips would curve slightly like a little purse of the lips and _daaamn _when those blue eyes would widen at something interesting.

_I am not a creepy stalker._

_I am not. _

_I am merely appreciating this beautiful human that the Gods have placed amongst us mediocre humans._

"FANTASTIC!" He burst out, breaking the silence that caused Arya to jump in her spot.

_OH-hoh-hO spending days watching Doctor Who has finally paid off, thank you Gods!_

"Allonsy?" She quipped deliriously, a knowing smile playing at her lips._  
_

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my fandoms…_

There was a strange twinkle in his eyes, and his smile grew wider until he was grinning.

"ALLONSY!" He announced, grabbed her hand, and they were out of the Dreadfort in no time at all.

xx

"Okay, your turn."

"Hmmm...I have never gone skinny dipping." Arya had eight fingers still closed, while Gendry had only three left, and she was determined to bring him down.

"Dammit!" He fake sulked and lifted his eight finger.

Arya's eyes widened at this newly-received information, as her mind conjured image after image of a naked Gendry wading in a pool or the sea, looking like a ultra hot GQ Merman.

_ay papi.._

Gendry cleared his throat, breaking her out of her seemingly perpetual horny trance.

"Your turn."

"Okay. Let's see...I have never properly kissed someone." He admitted, blue eyes alight with a hint of a light desire, curiosity and caution.

_I want to rub your face against my face  
I want to kiss your wounds  
I want to fit myself into every crevice of you  
Sweet lord I want to, unless you're not okay with that then i'll back off and go back to fantasising about fictional characters.._

Arya's finger did not budge.

In fact nobody budged.  
They were just having an intensely passionate staring contest, like Hazel and Augustus had, albeit theirs were without the passion and intensity.  
It was like hard steel breaking the surface of pure, glistening ice.

Gendry smiled a shy little smile, breaking their eye-contact, before preparing himself for the next 'I have never'.

"I have never peed my pants in public." She blurted.

There was silence between them for awhile, with Gendry staring at her i, completely incredulous.

"Way to ruin the mood!" He scowled like a little child, leaning back into the passenger seat. He stretched his arms into the air, crossed them behind his head so that he was lying on his incredibly toned biceps.

_**oh J. F.C. **_

"What mood. No mood. We just chillin', ja feel."

_ah..fuck the weird is oozing out  
I HATE YOU_

She laughed nervously, both at the implication of "having a moment", and to cover up her gibberish.

"Arya. I could've cut the sexual tension with a knife." He admitted, looking her dead in the eyes.

_sexual tension._

**_SEXUAL._**

**_TENSION._**

_**TENSION** THAT IS **SEXUAL**_

_For the sake of fuck, you are really going to be the death of me you fucknugget._

_Oh god, how do i even reply to this?!_

"Well, don't make me take out my sexual frustration on you, then_."_

**_FUCK_**

_NO_

_I _

_TAKE IT BACK_

_PLEASE_

_WHY DIDN"T mY FUTURe sELF come AND STOP ME FROM THiS  
_

_ I OCULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING CUTE_

**_I COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING CUUUTEEE_**

She stole a look at him, completely aware that she was blushing like crazy, and Gendry, well, let's just say he was enjoying this.

Relieved that he wasn't grossed out and running away from her by now, Arya regained herself, ignored the way he was looking at her as if she had just done something completely amazing, she brought her car out of park, and onto back onto the freeway.

"So, where are we going now?" He inquired innocently.

_why? Got a special place in mind?_

"Back to the Maiden's Fair. If we'd be going around the North today, there'll be hardly any time to see anything. The North's really huge."

"And yet we had just spent 2 hours at the Dreadfort museum, spent another hour or so parked under a Heart tree, that I must add, I have never seen before today."

"But those are just two things. How can you be content with seeing two things?" She asked, incredulous. If it were her in his position, she'd be pretty pissed if she didn't get to see anything amazing.

"Welll, you're gonna have to take what you can get, anyway. And besides, I didn't see two things. I saw three." He replied, grinning.

_Is this guy bad at math or something?_

"Are you bad at math or something? What else was there to see?" She asked.

"You."

The car halted to a stop, screeching tires filled the silence between them and Arya...  
Well, Arya could've gotten the both of them killed.

"Holy crap! What are you doing?!" He yelled, noting the loud honks, cusses and middle fingers thrown their way.

_IS SOMEONE PAYING YOU TO BE NICE TO ME._

_AM I BEING PUNK'D?_

_WHERE'S ASHTON?_

"Arya!" He snapped her out of the temporary daze she was in.

This never happened to her.  
This never happened to average Arya Stark: loser extraordinaire. She was a little spitfire, a sarcastic asshole, a horny 17 year old teenager battling between extreme self-obsession and intense self-loathing.

_I KNOW I'M REALLY BRILLIANT_

_ BUT I AM SUCH A LITTLE SHIT_

With fresh and agonizing embarrassment, Arya shifted the car into gear and off they were to The Maiden's Fair.

Arya and Gendry spent the rest of the day back at the Maiden's Fair since the North was a huge-ass place and the places they wanted to go were too far for that short amount of time they had left before Gendry had to go back and regroup with his classmates at the White Knife hotel.

They went on rides, watched the Maiden's Brawl, (Arya won the bet over Dacey Momont and Ryman Frey. Of course Dacey won. You don't fuck with Dacey), they watched Sansa perform, ate more lemon cakes and stayed for the prayer to the Gods. Neither one of the, spoke about their little incident on the highway, although she wouldn't be surprised if there was a story about in the the papers.

She could almost see the headlines.

_INSECURE TEENAGER BRINGS TRAFFIC TO A HALT DUE TO A COMPLIMENT RECEIVED BY GORGEOUS SEX GOD_

xx

At exactly 7 pm, Everyone had bowed their heads at the Heart Tree right in the middle of the "stage", and in low voices, sung _Gentle Mother.  
_But coming from the South, of course Gendry didn't know what to do and was just looking around confused, yet fascinated by this odd tradition.

It was actually really cute.  
So she nudged at him, showed him to put his hands on his lap, and to bow his head like she was doing.

And then they sung.

_Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

_Save our sons from war, we pray._

_Stay the swords and stay the arrows,_

_Let them know a better day._

_Gentle Mother, strength of women,_

_Help our daughters through this fray._

_Soothe the wrath and tame the fury,_

_Teach us all a kinder way._

"Wait, but if you guys pray to the old gods, why are you singing the hymn to the Seven?" He whispered into her ear mid-song.

His breath was warm and it tickled her ear, and Arya had to hide the involuntary smile behind her thick and messy braid, which by the way, was starting to come loose.

She turned to face him, and almost peed herself.  
His face was only inches away from her, that she could smell the aftershave on his beautiful face (which, yeah you guessed it, was much more beautiful up close).

And he was staring down right into her eyes. Under the lighting, it was a deep ocean blue, and boy she'd go skinny dipping in them if she could.

It was like intense eye-fucking and she was aware that it was.

Her stomach was gurgling and bubbling and dammit there were so many things she was feeling all at once that she felt like peeing.

"You have freckles." He commented, through half-lidded eyes, his warm breath tickling her cheeks.

"Uh …b…b…because reasons." She muttered to his lips.

He laughed lightly and gods Arya wanted to do bad things to him.

_JFC THIS IS A HOLY PLACE YOU"RE DOING SOMETHING HOLY RN FUCKING TONE IT DOWN ARYA_

"Because reasons isn't that good of an answer though." He muttered back.

"Well…because it's the modern age now, and I don't know, I guess somewhere along the way, people learned to accept other's faiths and btw not everyone in the North prays to the Old gods! My mother prays to the Seven, so there." She huffed; suddenly irritated that he was making her so jumpy by the close proximity of his being.

HOLY CRAP GENDRY PLEASE STOP BEING REAL

_Be still my poor heart…_

He chuckled softly again and continued singing the hymn.

Once it was done, people left and so did Arya and Gendry.

They walked together to Arya's car, and stood awkwardly, waiting for the other to speak.

As Arya was about to bid him goodnight, he filled the distance between them in a stride and gave her a quick hug.

_**ERROR: 404**_

_**NOT FOUND**_

_Cologne: musky, smells a lot like wood (pine?) - mmmm 10/10 would recommend,_

_Temperature: nice and warm - ooh, A+ would cuddle with_

_Arms: strong, toned and damned well muscled - would lie in forever_

"I had fun today, But I'm far from done in the North. So see you tomorrow then?" He was walking backwards as he bade her farewell.

_I will not be held accountable for the damage I might do to your body, sweet lord I won't._

Arya intended to say, "yeah, of course," but, being the idiot that she was, had replied with,

"Yeha."

He laughed a sweet, hearty laugh, and bade her goodnight.

"Goodnight Arya. See you tomorrow."

She watched him walk away, and Arya felt the desperate need to say something back, and spat out the first thing that came to her mind.

"GOODNIGHT YOU CLEVER BOY. AND REMEMBER ME." She burst out.

_That was the first thing that came to her mind. _

_A fandom reference came to my mind._

_Fuckin' tumblr_...

Gendry stopped dead in his tracks, spun around with a look of disbelief overwhelming his handsome features. He shook his head and grinned at her before he headed into the night for a taxi.

Arya felt as if she had been holding her breath the whole time, and by gods, she was so excited for tomorrow she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

Gendry would be the death of her, she was certain of that.

xx

"How was it, bro?" Hot Pie looked up from the TV set of their hotel room, the minute he shut the door behind him.

"Amazing. Just really, really amazing." He smiled to himself, ignoring the amused look on his room mate's face.

"So I take it she was hot in real life too?" He asked, changing channels again.

"Dude, will you stop basing your opinions of a person based on physical appearances?" He huffed, shedding his clothes with nothing but his tardis-blue boxers Mya and Edric got him for his birthday.

"Right, okay. I'm sorry. How great was her personality then?" He inquired lazily.

"Pretty damn gr9. And yes, okay. Now switch that thing off."

"So are you guys meeting up again or is this kind of like a one night stand thing?" He asked, wiggling his brows.

"Someday, you gonna get bitch-slapped and I'm not gonna do a thing to stop it."

His friend merely shrugged it off, as he rolled into the other bed in the room, attempting to sleep.

And Gendry...

Well Gendry couldn't quite sleep.

How could he, when all he had to accompany his dreams, was a girl in an Ironman hoodie?  
With her liquid mercury doe eyes, and unpredictable nature?  
She was exactly who he thought she would be; strange and fascinating.

And so it wasn't his fault, that he fell asleep, imagining the supple curves of her body, and how sucky she was at hiding her emotions.  
No, it wasn't his fault at all.

* * *

**AN**

**Just to clear things up, Mark Sheppard is from Supernatural and Doctor Who, yes I'm sorry I threw in a lot of references, couldn't help it!  
**

**(And I have not abandoned the wedding ****fic! I'm taking a short break from it, but you can expect another chapter pretty soon..)**

**Anyway, if you guys would like to follow me on tumblr, i'm winterispostponed (please don't judge me my blog is full of quality crap so follow me maybe?)**

**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic so far, you are my sun and stars. **

**Thanks for reading!  
Reviews would really make my day! **

**Chapter 4, comin' to ya next Sunday! (Or earlier, since my holidays are comin')**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO MY LOVELIES I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER**

**So, this is the ****second last chapter, and it has a lot of text messages in here.. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**All rights to GRRM.**

* * *

'Twas the night before a party, when all through the Stark household,

Not a creature was stirring,

Well,

Except for two bickering Starks.

"SANSA, PLEASE. NO. I HATE HAVING PEOPLE IN THE GODDAMN HOUSE!" She yelled.

Her throat was aching, and she was getting dizzy at how annoyed she was at her sister's constant need to socialize and throw fucking parties every time their parents were out of town.

"Sorry, Arya, but I have people RSVP-ing me right now. So the party's a go. Now why don't you crawl back into your cave and shut up." She replied nonchalantly, typing away into her phone.

_UGH OFFEND_

"Your personality needs some work. My God." She spat, turning to head for her room.

"Look, Arya. I'm not in the business, of denying myself the simple pleasures of exploiting mum and dad's absence to throw a rad party. Heck I'll even let you join." She offered, pacing the room as she typed away into her phone.

"What about Robb?" She asked, turning back to face her sister.

"All on board. In fact, he's getting a keg as we speak."

_Are you fuckin' kidding me…_

_Had she forgotten the time Robb got so drunk he slept for two days straight?_

_ah.._

_fuck it.._

"Do whatever you want, San…" She was tired of arguing with her sister.

It had actually felt like a routine by now, although sometimes, Sansa could be nice to her, like that one time in her room.

"But if I find **_anyone_** upstairs, I will sic Nymeria on everyone." She threatened.

Her elder sister clucked at that and roller her eyes, although she agreed that upstairs were indeed off limits.

As Arya turned, satisfied that she _at least _had the upstairs to herself, Sansa's voice rang loud and clear.

"You can invite Gendry. Show him how the North parties."

_Ah._

_Fuck, you fuck you fuck you for planting that idea in my mind_

_Should I?_

_But noooo. He might hate parties…but no..should I ?_

_BUT THEN HE'LL BE IN MY HOUSE AND, I'll HAVE TO CLEAN THINGS UP JFC._

_I should, right?_

_QUICK TICK YES OR NO_

**XX**

/Arya: Sorry, I went to use the bathroom

/Gendry: I'm not judging you or anything, but you know you can probably still text while you're on the can, right?

_Oops._

/Arya: What and risk my phone falling into the toilet? Yeah no thanks, I don't think my mum would be too happy…

/Gendry: well alright then, sorry for pointing that out :P

/Arya: :(

/Gendry: What's wrong?

Arya put away her phone down for a while, imagining the different outcomes of having Gendry at this party.

_A) He would be in my house,_

_and_

_B) HE WOULD BE IN MY HOUSE._

_oh FFS..._

/Arya: My elder siblings are throwing a party at mine tomorrow. Do you maybe wanna come?

_pleasesayyesypleasesayyespleasesayyes..._

/Gendry: Sure :)

_YOOOOOOOOO_

/Arya: See you tomorrow then? I can show you around my house…if you'd like.

/Gendry: I'd love to!

/Gendry: G'night Arya

/Arya: Night :)

But of course Arya didn't go to sleep.

Instead, she found herself scrolling through the past week and 3/4's messages, reading the stupid conversations they had sent each other after every night that they had came back from a long day sightseeing.

Her particular favourites were:

**_Thursday, 6 June 2013_**

/Gendry: I hate you..

/Arya: :P

/Arya: Not my fault you didn't listen to me…but siriusly are you okay?

/Gendry: I think I am. don't know I CAN"T CONCENTRATE NOW BECAUSE YOU JUST USED A FREAKIN HARRY POTTER REFERENCE

/Arya: Don't hate the playa, hate the game ;P

/Gendry: You think you're so cute.. :(

/Arya: aww, mr grumpy gills….I'm not cute, I'm freakin' adorable!

/Gendry: Really? I can't see it through all that ego :D

/Arya: :P

**_Friday, 7 June 2013 – 2: 08 am._**

/Arya: Can't sleep. – 2:08 am

/Arya: Are you awake?

/Arya: oi, Gendry…

/Arya: Do you still hate me?

/Gendry: I didn't. But now I do

/Arya: I'M SO SORRY DID I WAKE YOU UP! UGH OKAY I'll STOP TEXTING YOU I FEEL LIKE A DICK – 2:33 am

/Gendry: it's all right…

/Arya: :(

/Gendry: Night you impossible girl..

/Arya: ?

/Gendry: sorry, I forgot you haven't gotten to that season yet.

/Gendry: OH, We should have a Doctor Who marathon?!

/Arya: Ah, marathons are the highlight of my life, later today then?

/Gendry: Later today. :)

/Arya: All right then…good night. :)

/Gendry: sweet dreams… - 2:38 am

_Oh her dreams were sweet all right._

_As sweet as …_.

**_Friday, 7 June 2013_**

/Arya: Know a place we can have the marathon? – 11:26 am

/Gendry: your place?

/Arya: hmm, my whole family's home…can't have a marathon with them around the house…

/Gendry: I suppose my hotel room would be fine, but there is a no-girls in the boys room thing…

/Arya: I didn't take you for the law-abiding sort… :P

/Gendry: I'm not;P

/Arya: What about your roommate?

/Gendry: Hot Pie's gone with the rest..besides…I could just lie to my teacher..like Lizzie lied to hers…

/Arya: Oh so I'm your handsome Italian celebrity, coming to whisk you away from your mediocre Southern life? I am honored :)

/Gendry: Yes you are my knight in shining armor, and I'm your king of Love and Beauty..

/Arya: Yeah in your dreams :P

/Gendry: You wound me, my lady..

/Arya: Good, that's what I intended… and you do realize that Lizzie and Paolo did not end up together bc he ended up being a jerky twatnugget right?

/Gendry: Your eloquence is charming as always…

/Gendry: But yeah, I know…she gets Gordon..Then fine, be my Gordon…

/Arya: hahahah, I'm driving you assbutt..

/Gendry: Driving and texting?!

/Gendry: Arya…-11:36 am

/Gendry: ARYA - 11:42 am

/Gendry: ARYA? - 11: 44 am

/Arya: Hahaha I'm sorry! I just wanted to see how'd you react.

/Gendry: :(

/Arya: I'm already here anyway. The receptionist guy thinks I'm a hobo with a stolen Iphone. COME gET ME :(

/Gendry: Maybe I won't.

/Arya: I'll create a scene…

/Gendry: turn around you nutcase…- 11:50 am

_**Sunday, June 9 2013**_

/Gendry: Hello yes fun police? I am bored… - 7:34 pm

/Arya: me too :(

/Gendry: Are you still at the dinner party thing?

/Arya: WHAT DO YOU THINK

/Gendry: I think you're mean ;_;

/Arya: :(

/Arya: Sorry. I'm wearing a stupid dress, and stupid heels, and my hair is in a stupid bun. Business dinners will be the death of me…

/Gendry: Tell me about it…

/Arya: Your dad a businessman too?

/Gendry: yup

She had sensed the reluctance on moving to that subject, and decided not to bring it up, like a good friend would do..

/Arya: well here's to us then.

/Arya: I really did just raise a glass of apple cider, applaud me

/Gendry: hahah, I am…

/Arya: good :) - 7: 51 pm

So far, both Arya and Gendry had managed to visit Bear Island and its famous-for-its-waving-bears zoo, hung out at various hot spots (with wifi so they could be on tumblr as they shoved food down their throats), played paintball in the Wolfswood, cycled to White Harbor to watch ships sail into the horizon and went about Torrhen's Square to get some souvenirs for Gendry's friends and family.

It was weird to think that she was now one of his friends, and that he had friends back home whom he might even talk to about her, or the things he did in the North, shoving picture after picture of them both doing things, under their noses.

But the truth of it was, they had only taken one single picture, in one of the quaint diners of Last Hearth.

Gendry had wanted to share it with his followers on tumblr, and by gods, when he posted the picture, his inbox was immediately flooded with:

_/Are you dating tumblr user nooneswolf now?_

And

_/Omg you guys look cute!_

And

_/I want an Internet friend like that!_

They were really cute messages, and because of that, some of Gendry's followers had decided to follow her too.

_AWW YISS.  
TUMBLR FAMOUS BY ASSOCIATION BITCHES…_

She had quite liked that photo.

They were sitting in a diner, sitting close in the cool weather of the North, watching the last episode of Doctor Who together, until Gendry decided he wanted to take a picture.

She had subtly tried to smoothen her hair out, which was yet again in a messy braid under her red beanie, earning a smirk from Gendry.

_That cocky son of a bitch..._

The way he had dressed that day made her want to climb him like a tree…

_pfft, lbr, the way he was always dressed makes me want to climb him like a tree.._

He wore a pair of dark purple skinny jeans and a ratty old band shirt under a black button down. She didn't know what it was about button downs that she found so remarkably appealing, but it had successfully conjured butterflies in her stomach when he wore it.

They had assumed a silly pose, with him crinkling his beautifully-crafted-by-the-Gods-nose at her, although he was facing the lens, and she, had rolled her eyes at the camera, smiling at how close they were sitting.

_Damn even when he was making a face he looked like a God SMFH_

It turned out pretty good actually, and the way they had posed made it look as if they had been best friends for years.

Gendry had uploaded the picture on the spot onto the crappy tumblr app, and right before she was about to fall asleep that night, she had received a screenshot of the messages he had gotten for it.

_Guess who couldn't sleep that night?_

It wasn't as if her family didn't notice the sudden change in her schedule.

Normally, she would've spent her summer like she always did for the past three years. She would either be cooped up at home blogging all day, or she would be at her fencing practice downtown.

Her mother had certainly taken an interest in her activities ever since Sansa had let slipped that she was meeting Gendry at the Fair a week ago.

_AND THE QUESTIONS SHE ASKED WERE JUST- JFC_

_I'VE NEVER SEEN DAD SO RED IN THE FACE BEFORE_

They were embarrassing, and she thought she was saved from the Birds and the Bees talk since she was already 17, but unfortunately, at the mention of a boy in her life (aside from Mycah), her parents felt it was time she had 'The talk."

Throughout the whole thing, she tried her best not to laugh at how her mother phrased things, but most of all, Arya pitied her father the most, as he was sitting there awkwardly on her bed, trying his best to look brave, when he was really just so purple in his face.

She could've died laughing right there, but her mother had her stern face on, so she had to stare at the nail polish stains on her carpet until they were done.

_Ugh…fuckin' go to sleep already Arya, it's fuckin' 3 in the morning…_

And just like every other night, Arya Stark feigned sleep, until it finally took her into its Gendry infused clutches.

_**XX**_

_ I look like I crawled out of a pig's butt_

WHY DON'T I OWN ANY NICE CLOTHES, For the sake of fuck…

Her wardrobe was indeed a mess of ratty old band shirts, hoodies and novelty t-shirts with only one black dress her mum bought for her a long time ago.

_ AND IT WAS A HIDEOUS DRESS, WITH FUCKING FRILLS AT IT"S HEM._

Arya Stark wouldn't be caught dead in it.

Having quite enough of piecing together an outfit for Sansa's supposed "rad" party, Arya pulled out a black Harry Potter T-Shirt bearing the Hogwarts crest on it and threw it on along with a pair of purple faded denim shorts and a her favorite pair of black Chuck Taylor's.

She freed her dark hair from the braid she had styled it in this morning, noting how nice it looked with the waves from the sucky braid she had so tightly plaited it in. She combed it down, and realized it looked like a messier version of Kristen Stewart's awesome hair.

Arya didn't bother to put on any make-up, aside from the light cat eyeliner, and about a dab of vanilla-scented Chap Stick.

She looked like how she had always looked; plain, simple, and ready for a Pringle.

_Well, this is as good as it's gonna get. _

Having quite some time to idle about before Gendry got here, Arya decided to examine the tracks for her sister's party.

_wtf is this_

_wtf is that_

_what in the name of Hedwig is she playing?_

_How do you expect to get a party going with sappy love music? JFC._

_Leave the music to the expert in this house..._

Arya went to get her iPod, and returned to create a playlist for Sansa and Robb's party. She pressed play, and MCR's Planetary (GO!) blasted at top volume.

_Now that's better.._

_you can pop it, lock it and polka dot it to this song too _

There was nothing much for her to do but go on tumblr as she lazed on the family sofa, Nymeria lying on her lap, as she balanced her Macbook on the armrest.  
There was nothing new really, except for the history side of tumblr going ape shit about some Red Wedding, and the hannibal fanbase gushing over Will Graham, and then you have the Doctor Who and Supernatural fans going even more bastshit crazy over their short hiatuses.

Yup, it was just another day on tumblr...

_SMFH  
_

She got bored after a while and decided to watch Les Miserables for the hundredth time. _  
_

_Nope not because of Aaron Tveit, nope no psht what kind of person do you think I am, jfc, yes okay fine it was because of Aaron Tveit, _

_GET OFF MY BACK, GEEz.._

_Arya who are you thinking to. _

_oh my god i am going insane.._

_FFS_

At Javert's Suicide, she perked up from her slumped position, and noticed that it had already turned dark outside. Sansa seemed to already have everything in order, and she knew people were about to be coming soon, but DAMN IT, it felt like the kind of moment to just laze about on the sofa and fall asleep watching Les Mis.

Which she actually did,much to Sansa's annoyance.

**XX**

"Arya!" Her sister's voice boomed above her.

She jolted awake, feeling as disgruntled as ever.

Arya opened her eyes, still clouded with sleep and saw a flash of shimmering light before her.

As she blinked into focus, Arya noticed that the shimmery light was really just her sister's dress. Like almost everything Sansa owned, the strapless dress was sparkling and the light on the fabric danced and shimmied as she did last minute detail-orienting.

"I took care of the music, because yours sucks." She grumbled, walking up the stairs while clutching her laptop close to her chest as the doorbell rang.

Arya decided to take another little power nap, before she made herself look presentable again to go back down.

The party was in full swing once Arya came back down, noting how most of the people here were people she didn't know. They were dancing to her playlist, which was good because her music taste was exquisite.

_Oh, speaking of exquisite music tastes.._

Arya pulled out her phone from her pocket, to find 14 messages from Gendry..

_Oh boy..._

/Gendry: Err..I think I'm outside your house. - 9:12 pm

/Gendry: You didn't tell me you were rich :P - 9: 13 pm

/Gendry: Arya, where are you? - 9:35 pm

/Gendry: Okay, I drank like three cups of beer, seriously though, I can't find you anywhere.. - 11: 28 pm

/Gendry: I really don't know where I am. - 11: 45 pm

/Gendry: Hello yes police Arya Stark is missing :( - 12:09 am

/Gendry: This music is really gr10 - 12:12 am

_SHIT_

_THIS IS WHY YOU SHOULD NEVER BE FRIENDS WITH ME I LITERALLY WOULD FORGET TO TEXT YOU BACK UNTIL LIKE 3 WEEKS LATER_

/Arya: I'M SO SORRY I FELL ASLEEP - 12:14 am

/Gendry: I' think I'm in the garden - 12:14 am

/Gendry: it's okay..

/Arya: No, I'm REALLY SORRY

She practically dashed to the garden, looking around for Gendry. It took her a while since the lights of the patio were switched off and she couldn't see shit. Until she saw a silhouette in the gazebo near their swimming pool.

As she got closer, she saw he was reading.

_FOR THE SAKE OF FUCK CAN YOU PLS NOT_

_JFC_

"You're gonna hurt your eyes." She echoed her mother's words to her every time she had been caught reading in the dark.

He didn't look up from the book, yet he was smiling.

"Oh please save my poor eyes!" He said dramatically, finally putting the book down on the seat.

She smirked at him, striding to the power outlet to switch on the fairy lights that were coiled around the wooden stands holding the roof of the gazebo up.

_Fuck me, this has romantic lighting..._

_ah shit.._

"That's better." She commented, and proceeded to sit down next to him.

Because sitting at the other end of the gazebo would be awkward and stupid.

"I did not know you were **_the_** Starks." He said after a moment of silence, with the two of them just watching people their age dancing inside.

She snorted at that, and replied snarkily," Well, duh, I can't be related to Tony Stark now could I?"

"Okay okay, no need to be so sassy." He laughed, shaking his head at her.

"What?"

"Do you realize how often you make pop culture references." He asked, rubbing his jaw, as if someone's struck him there.

_MMhmmm, lemme do that for you with my lips.._

"Yeah, well it is intentional." She replied coolly, waving him off with her hand.

"Anyway, in case you wanted to know, my dad knows your dad pretty damn well." He said, leaning back into the banister.

She narrowed her eyes at him, searching his face for any sign of recognition.

_Let's see, how many people does dad know with blue eyes...and black...oh_

_OH_

_OH OH OH OH  
_

_FUCK YOUR PUNK ASS COW_

_HOLY SHIT_

Her eyes widened at the realization, she even jumped out of her seat, as she pointed accusingly at him.

"Robert Baratheon is your..DAD?" She yelped.

To be honest she didn't know why it surprised her. But think about this.

What were the odds that both of their dad's knew each other despite being random internet people themselves?

_Holy SHITBALLS._

She sat back down, processing this new information, piecing a puzzle in her head.

She turned back to him, staring straight into his eyes as she said this.

"No offense, but I don't really like your dad."

"Join the club." He replied, with a purse of the lips.

_No what I can't believe is someone like Robert produced a sex god as gorgeous as this guy right here._

_I owe it all to you Gendry's mum._

_You must have been a looker, Mrs Baratheon..._

"What about your mum?" She asked, already knowing she shouldn't have asked him that.

His smile fell, and he didn't meet her eyes as he told her of his mother's death. He didn't even know he had a father until after his mother's suspiciously paid for funeral. And the next thing he knew, he had an elder sister, a younger brother, and three younger step-siblings!

She watched his face as he told her all this personal details.

The whole time he had been frowning, a dark look corssed his face as he explained his father's old habits.

It was no secret that Gendry's dad was a heart broken drunk, the whole world knew that from Westeros to Australia.

_Seven hells this guy has been through a lot.._

And honestly, Arya felt bad for him.

And it felt totally normal when she placed her hand over his, surprising even herself at how she was able to do that without having heart palpitations.

This was how close they had gotten over the course of a week and a few days.

And she liked that.

_C'mon you're not saying you've never met someone you can't become immediate friends with?_

"Yeah. Sorry for dropping that drama bomb." He half smiled at her.

"No..it's okay. Isn't it good to share with people?" She heard that somewhere, but Arya had never really bothered trying it.

"What about you?" He asked, taking her hand and the fucking idiot started tracing circles in her palm.

_FUUUUUUUUUCK_

_SOME DAY I'M GONNA JUST FCKjsdljosjioenfelck_

"Uh...To be honest I don't have a sob story. I'm just a sarcastic little shit who likes to stare at the computer screen all day."

"Ditto." He replied, his voice getting softer.

They didn't say anything else after that, just watching Gendry trace a circle over and over into her palm.

"Do you have a favorite poem?" He asked, curious.

Arya shook her head, her eyes still only following the phantom circles he was tracing.

"Do you wanna hear mine?" He asked, stopping what he was doing.

She looked up at him curiously, watching a frown appear on his face, and replied.

"I have a feeling you're gonna tell me either way."

He laughed, making her smile a little.

"Well, okay then if you're gonna sass me I won't share it with you." He said, pulling his hoodie tighter around him.

"Ugh, fine. Go on then. How good are your poem reciting skills? I wanna know" She leaned on her side, legs tucked in so she was sitting on them.

_I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS_

"My featherbed is deep and soft,  
and there I'll lay you down..  
I'll dress you up in yellow silk,  
and on your head a crown..  
For you shall be my lady love,  
and I shall be your lord..  
I'll always keep you warm and safe,  
and guard you with my sword..

And how she smiled and how she laughed,  
the maiden of the tree..  
She spun away and said to him,  
no featherbed for me..  
I'll wear a gown of golden leaves,  
and bind my hair with grass  
But you can be my forest love,  
and me your forest lass..."

With every word, the two of them inched closer, never breaking their eye contact as their pupils dilated until they were dark beyond recognition. His eyes lingered on her lips, before he gazed into the eyes again, waiting for Arya to react.

She moved closer, their lips only inches away.

"HEY PARTY ANIMALS!"

_WE COULD HAVE HAD IT AAAAAAAaaaaallll_

Robb popped out of nowhere, making them both jump away from each other, as Robb slumped between them, a cup of red wine in his hand.

"Well 'elo there i wud clamb u liake a tree if i wahdn't straet." Robb gibbered, wiggling his brows at an amused Gendry.

"Uh, thanks." He smiled, getting up with Arya who had already walked back into the house. She waited by the door for him, giving him an apologetic look as he bade her goodnight.

With only a peck on the cheek.

It was still enough to drive her up into her room, make her roll over the floor while her insides flipped repeatedly and the muscles in her face would not stop fuckin' smiling..

_Guess who couldn't sleep again?_

* * *

**AN**

**In case you couldn't understand what Robb was saying: "Hello there i would climb you like a tree if I wasn't straight." **

**Yes this chapter is a filler (i'm sorry) but don't worry, I'll make it up in the last chapter. **

**Thank you all for the reviews/favs/follows, if you guys were queens and kings of Westeros, I will bend the knee to all of you..(Only i'd probably be with the Brotherhood Without banners amirite)**

**I'll try to post the last chapter on time or earlier :)**

**THANKS FOR READING ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to clear up any confusion, the party at the Starks was on the second Tuesday of Gendry being in the North. So I decided for this fic to be sometime in the third and last week of Gendry's stay :( **

**This has been fun :')**

**(I recommend listening to Hear you me by Jimmy Eat World on repeat... Lots of fluff.)**

**ENJOY MY LOVELIES **｡◕ ‿ ◕｡

**All rights to GRRM.**

* * *

**Friday,14 June 2013 –Afternoon, Stark household**

Arya Stark had not been kissed on the lips before.

And she had never been one who was too concerned about first kisses.

That is, until a real life sex god walked into the pathetic person-in-an-informercial that was her life.

Of course she did get an almost-kiss.

But in Sansa's words….

"An almost kiss, is not a real kiss. I'm sorry to burst your bubble."

Arya grunted into her pillow, having the events of the party haunt her for the past few days.

The two Stark girls were in Arya's room, although she had tried to kick her sister out, she was too lazy and still dazed to actually get out of bed except to use the bathroom and eat.

Sansa had seen them both together at the party and had been bugging Arya to tell her about it, but Arya waved her off, or dismissed her whenever she did…that is until today.

_FFS San leave me alone with my inappropriate thoughts I'm FEELING INADEQUATE WITH YOU HERE IN THE SAME ROOM AS I IMAGINE MYSELF DOING CUTE COUPLE-Y THINGS WITH HIM _

_Pls leave leave leave LEAVVVVEEEEE_

"LEAVE." She groaned the most inhuman groan to ever grace her sister's delicate ears.

"Good seven, Arya! Fuck's sake, please do not make that sound ever." She huffed, rolling her eyes over one of Arya's old secret stash of Tiger Beat magazines from 2005.

(What she was really into some hot bands back then, geez)

Just to spite her sister, Arya groaned again, this time making it sound like a whale yawning.

She was met with a thud on the head with a rolled up Tiger Beat magazine.

"Stop that." She clucked.

"Only if you leave."

"Leave?"

"Did I fuckin' stutter?"

"Oi. You don't have to be so crass."

"PLEASE. Sansa. PLEASE. Leave. PLEASE."

"Arya. C'mon we rarely share anything. Tell me what happened." She pleaded, puppy dog eyes at the ready.

"How about this. You leave now, and I'll tell you if it does actually happen. Although I guarantee that he was just a little drunk and didn't actually realize he was almost kissing me that night, alright?"

"He couldn't have been drunk." She muttered.

"Well yeah…he had three beers…but three beers ain't shit for someone of his stature though."

_Oh and what __**FINE**__ stature.._

Sansa pursed her lips, as her eyes wandered the ceiling – a really obvious sign that she was thinking, or perhaps, thinking of a better negotiation.

"Hmmm…alright. But you have to tell me okay." She offered, and left the room before Arya could say anything else.

Unbeknownst to both Sansa and Arya, that day was fast approaching.

**XX**

**Saturday, 15 June 2013**

/Arya: Hello darkness my old friend

/Gendry: STOP IT'S EVERYWHERE SMH

/Arya: Wanna hang out today?

/Gendry: Can't. Whole class going to a special talk with a TED guest from the 'Free cities'...

/Arya: Alright, have fun homie

/Gendry: Arya, don't even..

/Arya: :P

**Monday, 17 June 2013**

/Gendry: Wanna hang out today?

/Arya: Can't. I'm going Uni touring with my dad rn.. kind of psyched kind of bored

/Gendry: KLU

/Arya: are you keyboard smashing? Or is that an acronym for something dirty hahah

/Gendry: Haha you wish it was dirty. It's an acronym for King's Landing Uni

/Arya: Hmm..it's really far from home though.

/Gendry: yeah..but..no yeah it is far..

/Arya: Unless you want me there..

/Gendry: Of course I want you there, I mean if you don't mind moving literally to the end of the world to the South.

/Arya: The South isn't at the literal end of the world, tosser.

/Gendry: Well it sure as hell feels like it's at the end of the world..

/Arya: Idk..I'm driving with my dad to The Twins Uni rn..I'm considering it though. Would be fun to see the South!

/Gendry: I could take you around and show you the Dragon skull museums

/Arya: WHAT THEY HAVE A DRAGON SKULL MUSEUM

/Gendry: Among other things, yeah :)

/Arya: SHIT. WHY DO YOU SOUTHERNERS GET THE BEST THINGS

/Gendry: You Northerners have the greatest gift ever, The Wall? hey it's only fair.

/Arya: Yeah, the North is really amazing. Remember that when you go back..

/Gendry: Not looking forward to that.

/Arya: Me neither.

/Gendry: We have a few days left, might as well have some fun..hakuna matata my lady.

/Arya: Ah yes my motto.

/Arya: gtg, my dad realised I wasn't listening to him, oops. See you some time soon ;)

**XX**

**Tuesday , -Night time, White Knife Hotel**

/Gendry: Hey, wanna go hang out? We don't have to go anywhere far.

/Arya: It's raining you sod

/Gendry: so?

/Arya: So you better nut up or shut up, this weather is perfect for Harry Potter I was literally just about to pop in Prisoner of Azkaban.

/Gendry: Your favorite one?

/Arya: DUH. SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN ARE U KIDDING. They are my brotp

/Gendry: why do you always sound like you're gonna go hulk on me

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Probably because I **do **wanna go hulk on you u feel me_

/Arya: Why do you always sound like an idiot?

/Gendry: I'm not an idiot

/Arya: Only an idiot would deny that

/Gendry: Hmm I don't wanna hang out with you anymore..

/Arya: I'm sorry! Joking. I just, please don't take anything I say seriously ever I really cross the line like everyday

/Gendry: hahah I've already figured that out

/Arya: Hey I'm already here just FYI.

/Gendry: what

/Gendry: you can come up if you'd like, I'll feel horrible if you're waiting on me

/Arya: Alrightey then

"Hey, come in." He smiled, pushing the door open for her to see that he was standing TOPLESS WITH HS MAFUCKIN HD 6 PACK IN FULL VIEW.

**_HD_**

**_MA'FUCKIN _**

**_6 PACK_**

_**MOTHERFUCK**_

ʘ‿ʘ

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

_Oh god stop over-sexualizing normal body parts jfc..  
Appreciate his physique just appreciate it..._

_Keep it cool Arya,_

_Everything's cool.._

She breathed in deeply, and started to take notice of the other people in the room, who had stopped what they were doing to stare at her.

_WTF IS UP WITH THE GENES OF THE PEOPLE IN THE SOUTH_

_JFC THEY ALL LOOK LIKE THEY CAME OUT OF A MAGAZINE_

_THIS IS UNFAIR, WHOEVER'S RUNNING THE CHROMOSOME FACTORY DOWN THERE REALLY NEEDS TO FUCKIN STOP_

_OR AT LEAST SHARE SOME OF THE SECRETS WITH THE NORTH_

_smh_

"Arya, this is Hot Pie, Anguy, Lommy, Tom and that tosser over there is Sandor."

She nodded her heads at them, before stepping inside this room full of good-looking guys.

_Every one of them could get some ffs…_

The guy known as, Sandor, had really bad facial burns on one side of his face, she didn't stare at it, but she wondered if he had pretended to be Zuko once in a while.

_ FFS stop h__e probably got traumatised because of that jfc it's really bad.._

_stop looking at his face stop lookinG_

He was sulking across the room watching the other guys playing cards on the free space on the floor between the beds and the Tv set.

Arya averted her attention from the big guy, to the scrawny Lommy guy who had been sketching something in his sketchbook, with a green chalk which had stained his fingers.

The other guys were all sitting in a circle with a deck of cards sitting in the middle and their individual cards lying face down on the floor.

_Do I stand here, do I sit down? WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO_

_HELP LIFE ALERT_

_I'm STANINDG AND I CAN"T FALL DOWN_

_no wait.._

But Arya, in the midst of her inner panic attack, spotted a discarded Ramones t-shirt on the other bed in the room, and commented on it.

Then next thing she knew, she was having an intense conversation with the guy named Anguy, owner said shirt, listening to Lommy's explanation behind the sketch he was sketching and se even watched the guys play cards as she waited for Gendry to get ready.

(It was meant to be strip poker with the loser having to run down the hallway stark naked, that is until she showed up)

It wasn't long until Gendry gestured that it was time to go.

"They're pretty cool, huh?"

The both of them were hurrying to the elevator before Gendry's teacher heard them.

"Yeah. You don't get cool people like that in the North though. I mean if you don't count the Mormonts."

"The Mormonts?"

"Yeah, you've met one of them at the Fair. Dacey was the one I bet on remember?" She nudged his ribs.

He narrowed his eyes for a while, and as he remembered his eyebrows shot up in recognition.

"Oh right! Man, she knows how to kick ass."

"Yeah, she used to teach me a little martial arts." She added, smirking.

"_You_ used to do martial arts?" He teased as they entered the elevator.

"Don't act so surprise! I can kick a man in his loins just as hard as you probably can."

"You remind me of Donna Noble." He laughed, leaning onto the cool metallic wall of the elevator.

"I'll take that as a compliment spaceboy."

They had walked back to her car in silence, walking side-by-side as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

It was really odd though, when their fingers entwined amidst the light bumping and shoving as they made their way under the rain to her car.

**XX**

"Hey, you wanna do something fun?" She quipped, after getting bored with just sitting in her car and listening to music.

"Like what?"

"How about we go and dance in the rain. Just shake it all out." She suggested, wiggling her brows.

The light features on his face turned pensive at the thought of being soaking wet, but it cracked under a minute as he grinned.

She revved the engine to her Volkswagen, and drove out of White Knife's fancy parking lot.

"Don't back out on me, they rain's getting heavier, and the heavier the rain, the better." She smirked, liking the way the song contrasted nicely with the atmosphere in the car and the heavy rain outside.

"You wish." He muttered.

She parked in the same place they had played "I have never"; beside the old Heart Tree with the carved face - the signature Children of The Forest mark.

(Yeah, they were some elite band of rebel artist with a statement and it was pretty cool actually)

"Ready?" She asked, excitement rising high.

"Oh yeah." He laughed.

Swiftly, Arya cranked the volume to its maximum volume, and kicked the door open.

Rain poured down on her, soaking through her 2013 Warped Tour T-shirt and her black skinny jeans, as a rock song began playing over the rain.

They were dancing manically to the song, the sound of rain falling harshly around them beating at their ear drums, keeping up with the ever escalating sound of their hearts beating wildly.

Everything was loud; everything felt exactly like your first concert ever.

And he was there and he was dancing goofily and smiling down at her and it felt like someone with a pin had popped the balloon full of fucking pixie dust inside her.

Her heart wasn't just soaring it was doing a massive, exhilarating dance number.

They were dancing and jumping and twirling and skipping right in that open field and it felt like she wasn't even in her own body.

It was like she was in the backdrop of an Indie song.

The music changed and Goo Go Dolls' Iris played slowly and beautifully into the night.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

Their bodies slowed down to the slow-ish tempo of the song. Onc they were a few inches away from each other, Gendry placed a steady hand on her waist. Through the soaking wet shirt she was wearing, she could feel the warmth of his hand radiating through the thin fabric of her shirt.

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

**And I don't wanna go home right now…**

He looked down at her, watching her as she placed both her hands on his shoulders like she had seen so many times in those movies Sansa loved so much, never breaking eye contact with each other.

**And all I can taste is this moment**

**And all I can breathe is your life.**

Some of his hair got in the way of his eyes and gently, she pushed it away, on her tippy toes, much to his amusement.

**When sooner or later it's over**

**I just don't wanna miss you tonight**

She was smiling up at him, and he down at her, and it felt so right for them to be like this.

They were swaying to the music, watching the light dance in each other's eyes and listening to the rain yelling over the music.

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am…**

"I haven't been totally honest with you." He muttered softly to her lips.

Despite feeling dizzy with delight at the close proximity and warmth of their bodies, Arya still managed to catch what he had said.

"What do you mean?" She mumbled back.

"I mean you still don't know a lot about me, Arya. And I feel like I want you to know."

"Tell me." She challenged, gazing deep into those ocean eyes of his.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**

**Or the moment of truth in your lies…**

"I'm Gendry Baratheon, I'm a big Doctor Who fan. I waste my life on tumblr and or sketching out designs for whatever I need to sculpt. I believe in fate, and…I used to be afraid of a woman in red."

**When everything feels like the movies**

**Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive**

"Woman in red?" She breathed, trying to understand what he was saying.

He pulled her in closer by the waist as her hands fell to his chest.

"She was my uncle's mistress. And she used to scare me with her pet leeches." He confided softly.

**And I don't want the world to see me**

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

"You're miles away from her. It's just you and me now."

She didn't know what demon possessed her to utter those words to him, but she liked how it made her feel confident.

She could feel the weight her words carried, and it appeared to her that he did too as he lowered his face to hers, while she hanged on to his shoulders, bringing herself closer to him.

**When everything's made to be broken**

**I just want you to know who I am..**

She pressed her forehead to his, feeling the muscles relaxing at the point of contact.

And then he kissed her.

Softly and sweetly, his lips slanted against hers.

It was like a thousand little puppies were rubbing themselves against her, making her all tingly as goose bumps ran down her arms.

He pulled away, a second later, smiling down at her, before dipping in again for a second kiss.

Not a single thought filled their minds.

All she knew was that her body was responding to his kiss.

His lips were warm and wet and soft, gliding smoothly over hers, and the feeling, by gods the feeling.

It was like two galaxies had collided into billions and gazillions of tiny stars that floated all the way up to the top of her head to the bottom of her soles.

It felt like she was floating on pixie dust.

Arya was chilled to the bone, the movements she made were all under the influence of what they were doing, and Arya didn't know how she knew to bring her arms to the back of his neck, wrapping them around his neck, to bring them closer.

He traced small circles on the small of her back, making her sigh into his mouth. Her lips shuddered as he parted his lips against hers, meeting her tongue with his glorious one.

Arya left her lips to leave a trail of kisses under his jaw and down to his neck, stopping midway to return back to his lips. She was met with a groan, and they continued this, exploring each other like they should, under the pouring rain.

And if you listen hard enough, you can hear Hilary Duff singing Come Clean in the distance.

**XX**

It was Arya who broke the kiss, only because the sheer joy that kiss gave her made her want to pee.

_Typical…_

She pulled away, noticing how his eyes were so dark, making her wonder if hers held as much arousal and desire as his was.

Their ragged breathing steadied and only then did they allowed some light between them.

"That was really...nice." Her voice was hoarse and she felt really really thirsty.

_Was it normally like this on the first/second kiss?_

"I liked it." He admitted, smiling down at her with his hands shoved in the front of his jean pockets.

_Please come back to my waist, hands…_

"Was I good?" The stupid question fled from her still shaking lips.

"Hmmmm...I'm gonna have to check with you again later. " He said, pretending to be nonchalant.

"Oi!" She laughed, throwing a punch at his stomach, earning an 'oof' from him.

"Okay ow, that fucking hurts." He grunted.

"That's what you get."

"When you let your heart win?"

"No, I drowned all my sense with the sound of its beating."

And just like that they were yelling Paramore's, That's What You Get, to each other in the rain.

**XX**

The morning after that night, Arya Stark woke up with the cold and thus could not go out under her mother's orders.

So as she turned on her Macbook, wrapped in her duvet, and went to go check tumblr, she saw that she had a message.

_I would jump up and down and fuckin' do the macarena for this, but I literally feel too sick to move i am sorry.._

/Are we a thing now? Bc I would like if we were a thing so I can announce on every social networking platform that you and I are a thing. Oh, and Get well soon. Here's a picture of Zachary Quinto bc I know you like his booty as much as mine :)

_AY PAPI_

_DREAMS DO COME TRUE IF YOU BELIEVE IN SOMEONE'S BOOTY HARD ENOUGH_

/I want to be a thing more than you, trust me. But yes please announce it on every social networking platform ever. And by every i mean tumblr..

She hit send, and his reply came pretty damn quickly for someone who was as sick that day, as she was.

/Look at my recent text post

She refreshed her dashboard, and there it was.

That same icon that had graced her dashboard so many times, and right beside it was a test post with a '.' and in the tags were:

_#girlfriend acquired #WHAT A CATCH DONNIE_

_FFS A FALL OUT BOY REFERENCE.  
__I do not see a problem with this relationship at all.._

_THANK YOU TUMBLR, OLD GODS, NEW GODS AND ALL THE SEVEN AND R'HLLOR U TOO BUDDY.._

For Arya Stark, 17 year old girl from tumblr, life was getting pretty damn good...

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _  
_

* * *

**Well that's all folks!**

**I dunno, the ending seemed a little abrupt to me, but I'm happy with it :)**

**Thanks for reading this little fic with its OOC characters. **

**AND OF COURSE THANK YOU FOR THE FAVS/FOLLOWS/REVIEWS Seriously i couldn't sleep at all because I was so happy with how this fic turned out and all the love for it so thank you! :)**


End file.
